Survived by Just
by Dauntless.Tribute
Summary: The story of how Prim ended up in the Capitol on that fatal day in the last few chapters in Mockingjay. Includes a manipulating President Coin


**Survived ****by Just (A Primrose Everdeen Story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't do this to earn money, I do this for fun. I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy in anyway nor am I sadly Suzanne Collins.**

**Don't forget to review/ comment and favourite/ vote for this- it would mean a lot to me if you did! I also need everyone to know that this fanfiction will be published on and Wattpad under my username I have on which is " " and on my Wattpad account " MultiFandomNerd ". Therefore, if you see this fanfiction on both websites, you would then know that I didn't copy and paste this there as if I didn't write it****_._**

**_Special thanks to my amazing beta TeamCato4Ever!_**

I awaken to the sound of Buttercup purring away on my chest, snuggled warmly under the blankets provided by District 13. Purring as if he's the most spoiled cat in the entire universe; he and I both know that. It's something anyone can see by the way I treat him. Even Katniss knows how much he means to me.

Katniss. My sister who has over the years sacrificed pretty much everything just to make me happy. She told me a while ago because of circumstances of now and in the past that I'm the only person in the entire world she knows she absolutely loves. Just hearing my big sister's name makes me realise just how much I miss her.

It was only a few days ago when there was an emergency broadcast. Katniss and her entire squad were killed. I was working in the hospital, giving out Annie and Johanna's medication when the TV suddenly turned on. We all knew what this world be something to do with either President Snow or the rebels. When it flashed on and we all heard the news, it was if my entire world fell apart.

My big sister.

Katniss.

The Mockingjay.

Dead.

The only things I could really register over my sudden outburst of tears that could rival a thunderstorm were Annie screaming hysterically "NO FINNICK. NO, NO, NO," and the sound of glass being thrown by Johanna at the TV along with her angry shouts of "THEY ARE NOT DEAD. NO ONE CAN MAKE ME BELIEVE THIS. WHAT DID YOU DO BRAINLESS TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN!"

Another glass was thrown in the direction of the TV with the glass shattering below.

My brain didn't register Haymitch and Plutarch coming into the room we were all in. I barely felt Haymitch pulling me into a very tight embrace, with my tears soaking his shirt and saying softly, "this isn't real. There has been some kind of mistake. Don't believe it sweetheart. Just don't."

For the next three days I forced myself to believe the words that Haymitch had said.

_"This isn't real. There's been some kind of mistake. Just don't believe it sweetheart. Just don't."_

In these days all I have been doing is small shifts in the hospital for about one to two hours because the people in there realise I'm not fully over the fate of Katniss.

In school, I don't really pay attention to what's being taught by the teacher. All the other students in my class have noticed that I'm not the charismatic and outgoing girl that they know, but the girl that is very quiet and just wants to want to be left alone.

As I get ready for the day and get my schedule printed on my arm, I notice that there's something very different on at 10am.

Every day it's Panem History until 11.30am. But today I have to report to Command at that time.

I have absolutely no idea why I have to go.

Did I do something seriously wrong?

Did I do something seriously right that could result in some kind of field work promotion?

These thoughts circulate my brain as I head down to the cafeteria to receive breakfast. A small serving of squash and a bit of rabbit along with a glass of water is breakfast for everyone in District 13 today.

I make my way to the table that's allocated for Katniss, my mother and I, along with the Hawthorne's. My mother isn't appearing for breakfast, as she had to start working early at 6.00am today. Breakfast is a quiet and quick affair with a small amount of small talk taking place between Rory and Posy.

At eight o' clock I exit the cafeteria with Rory, dumping my plastic tray on the table right next to the door on my way out. I make my way to level six, as that's where the school is located. We walk in silence, only our footsteps making noise until Rory breaks the silence.

"How are you holding up Prim, about your sister?" He asks quietly, not wanting to attract attention from other people who walk past us. Because of what my sister is and how often Gale appears in the rebel propagandas, people tend to recognise who we are, much more often in my case compared to Rory even with his resemblance of Gale.

One of the things I love about Rory is that he doesn't ever call my sister by what everyone else normally calls her.

The Mockingjay.

But when he talks about her, Rory addresses Katniss by either "Katniss"- without making a big deal who she is- or just then "your sister."

"When I heard the news about her and Gale, I was working in the hospital room that had Johanna and Annie in it. When we all found out, it was hysterical to say the very least. Haymitch came into the room along with Plutarch and he said, "This isn't real. There's been some kind of mistake. Don't believe it sweetheart. Just don't."" I replied quietly as I repeated the exact same words that I was told.

"It's the only piece of motivation I truly have to go on. Everyday it's the only thing that I remind myself that Katniss could still be alive. If she really isn't, then the next Hunger Games would be the most unforgettable games ever occurred. It would be in history books as to why to never challenge the Capitol. I would be the first option as a tribute for those Games. That is just something even a five year old could see."

I can see Rory's brain processing this information about what I just told him. It's about a minute before he speaks again.

"Just hearing you say that, gives me more hope about Gale's fate. My mother didn't even respond to anyone until yesterday in reflection. She just suddenly bursted into tears and just hugged Posy as she was trying the most to get our mother to respond to anything, as Posy didn't fully understand what happened.

"When she asked Vick and I why Gale was on TV in an emergency broadcast, I just said he's on an extremely important mission and the reason why he's on TV is because his and Katniss's squad are missing in action. I just couldn't tell her that her oldest brother is dead, you know." When Rory finished saying this, he looked as if he was going to cry very soon.

"How do you tell your five year old sister that your eighteen year old brother who's also the oldest sibling in your family that he's dead? How does someone even do that? When I told Posy, Vick just looked at me, mouthing "thank you." I could see it in his eyes that Vick couldn't even bring himself to truly say what happened. "

When Rory finishes talking, we arrive at the classroom for Graphic Mining. It's definitely the most boring subject that I have to learn about while I'm here in District 13. I enter the classroom, going to my normal seat, which is in the middle row to the right, the side closest to the door. I don't really pay attention as I'm thinking once again why I need to go to Command, not Panem History along with my other class members.

When the bell rings at 9.55am for the signal of the end of classes in this period, I make my way towards Command, ignoring a couple of people's comments when they ask why I am going in this direction, not the other way.

When I arrive just outside Command I knock on the door signalling my arrival. "Come in." A voice very familiar says. It's President Coin that's inside. All of a sudden, my nerves come back to me, making me realise what did I do to get the President's attention.

"Good morning Miss. Everdeen. Please have a seat," President Coin greets me coldly, sitting on the other side of a large mahogany table. I oblige her, sitting down on the offered seat.

"You must be wondering why I of all people need to see you. Don't you need to worry, you have done nothing wrong. Nor has your dear sister Katniss." President Coin sneers at the last sentence she spoke.

_Does President Coin not like Katniss?_

"It has come to my attention that you have been excelling in your work as a doctor. At such a young age, you should be extremely proud of what you can do. My point is that I have been approached by several head doctors that have asked for you to be moved up to a higher position that will cater for your advanced abilities as a doctor. This also means you will be able to go out and do field work when needed."

I sit there in shock. My mouth is half open; trying to process what was said. I knew I was skilled at a high level, but I never truly knew how high skill level I was.

"I-"

President Coin cuts me off swiftly.

"Miss. Everdeen you don't need to say anything. I can see you want this, to be moved up higher.

"I need to get to business with you. There's a rumour going around saying that there is going to be an attack somewhere in the Capitol, which could lead to a high casualty rate. If this rumour were true, it would then be taking place in the afternoon. This then means that you need to be in the Hanger in ten minutes. This is because even at the top speed, it still takes hours to get there. You are excused, I need to go and immediately finalise a plan of mine with Beetee if our side is to win the war within a few days at the very most," At this last statement, President Coin leaves the room with a cunning smirk implanted on her mouth.

My mouth abruptly shuts, shaping into a thin line that would give passers-by the impression that I currently show no emotion. The constant ticking of a clock in the top right corner is the only thing making a sound. I glance up at it to check the time, 10.20am. That would then mean I need to be at the Hanger before 10.30am at the very latest.

Not wanting to be late on my first ever fieldwork trip, I rush out of Command and to the Hanger, bypassing my room so I can quickly change into my medic uniform. When I arrive at the Hanger, there's a large digital clock that reads 10.28am.

I spot the hovercraft as soon as I walk into the room, as that's the thing that draws everyone's attention to. I see that the entrance to the hovercraft is open. As I walk inside I pass some others staring at me coldly like I'm doing something wrong.

When I go inside, there appears to be rows upon rows of chairs, to comfortably seat about forty people. I realise at first that this is a much smaller hovercraft compared to the only time I have been in one which was when District 13 found the remains of the District 12 population that was lucky to have escaped the bombings the night the Third Quarter Quell ended.

Because I arrived rather late, there were only about five available seats left scattered throughout the hovercraft. I quickly scan where there is an available seat before the hovercraft takes off. Seeing that there's a window seat available in the middle section, I take the opportunity to get a view for this flight by heading towards it and sitting down on that seat, not realising that there's a girl sitting next to me.

Feeling like I'm being watched, I looked around to find a pair of hazel eyes watching me carefully. A girl around my age playing with her long blonde hair suddenly got up bowed and smiled at me like I was some queen.

Suddenly a beep came from the speaker above my seat.

"Attention everyone. Prepare for take-off. Also a quick message to the young girl with blonde hair, could you please take your seat."

The girl, who just bowed at me, looked embarrassed and took her seat beside me.

"Hi I'm Willow. I'm um sorry if you found what I just did embarrassing. I just don't know how to act around people like you since you're just famous." The girl Willow says quietly.

"I'm Prim. Just treat me like you'll treat anyone else. Please." I reply to Willow. My inner curiosity takes over so I ask something that I just want to know. "Is this your first time doing fieldwork?"

"It is actually. I was only told yesterday afternoon that I could be needed for something I wasn't sure of exactly when I was working in the hospital. Looks it turns out to be this you know," Willow responds to me.

A beep once again comes from the speaker above my seat. "Attention everyone. At the conclusion of this message, take-off will occur. That will be all until we reach our destination. "

At the commence of this announcement; the hovercraft starts to take off. Even though it's only my second time travelling in a hovercraft, I don't find this type of travel very exciting. Unlike others including Willow who are getting all excited about being in a hovercraft for their second or third time in their entire life, I just try not to pay attention to what is being said.

Two minutes later, I can feel the hovercraft rise in the air and before everyone knows it, we are out of District 13 and heading towards the Capitol. Glancing out at the window, all I see is a broad space of trees, stretching out for what looks like forever under the rays of sun.

After about two hours in to this journey, I realise the scenery isn't going to change much as there has been nothing but the same as there was two hours ago- just only more and more trees. Starting to feel rather tired, I decide to use this time to try and get a rest for a couple of hours as tonight I'm probably going to be up forever just to deal with all the patients we would get if this rumour is true, according to President Coin.

"Hey Willow, I'm feeling rather tired than usual so I'm just going to try and take a nap until we reach the Capitol. Please wake me up if there's an announcement saying something like we are entering the Capitol." I say to Willow, figuring out that I should tell her my plans for the next few hours.

"That's fine Prim, get some rest," replies Willow. "I'll wake you up when it's time for us just like you said."

Feeling assured that Willow will wake me up when needed, try my best to get comfortable, only succeeding in rearranging my left arm so my head will have something to lean on. I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome my body so I won't be tired by the time I arrive at the Capitol.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

I awake to Willow nudging my shoulder, her eyes full of excitement. If her eyes are full of excitement and she had waked me up, this could only mean one thing.

We are in the Capitol.

My body language must answer my question as my eyebrows are raised.

"Yes Prim, we are in the Capitol. We are also about ten minutes away from the site we will be needed at. Just right before I woke you, an announcement was made saying pretty much that. We know also need to get our medical kits from the back and wait there as we can get out that way when we land," Willow says quickly.

Getting out of my seat and heading towards where everyone else is going to- assumingly the medical kits from the back- I make my way there while replying back to Willow, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get them." Willow follows behind me and soon enough we find where all the first- aid kits are, being distributed by a woman that looks to be in her mid-forties.

After receiving the medical kit, the only thing that all the field doctors including Willow and myself can do is just simply wait until we arrive. It is all silent, only the footsteps of others are the only source of sound inside.

It seems like centuries has pasted before the announcement was made that we are landing.

All of a sudden the back door has opened and I am greeted with a strong blast of icy air, with snowflakes resting in my blonde plait down my back. Not realising just how cold it would be in the Capitol, I tug on my medic jacket harder, trying to become warmer.

I follow the people in front of me to the site where we are going to be needed. Looking around, I can clearly recognise where we are in the Capitol. Even though frost covers a lot of the surroundings, I can still perfectly make out the outline of President Snow's mansion.

Looking more closely I get a glimpse of what looks like to be children of all ages from toddlers to teenagers packed inside a concrete barricade, being guarded on all sides by Peacekeepers. From the distance where I am, which is about one hundred meters, their facial expressions all look scared and wanting to be back at a place that is guaranteed with warmth and food and water.

Hearing a hovercraft, I look up to see it with the Capitol's seal. It flies directly over to the barricaded children, dropping what looks like silver parachutes upon them. They eagerly scoop them up, frozen fingers struggling with the strings. All the children know what will be inside the parachutes. Items like food, medicine and gifts.

The hovercraft vanishes; five seconds past, and then about twenty parachutes simultaneously explode. A wail rises from the crowd. The snow's red and littered with underside body parts. Many of the children die immediately, but others lie in agony on the ground. Some stagger around mutely, staring at the remaining silver parachutes in their hands, as if they still might have something precious inside. I can tell the Peacekeepers didn't know this was coming by the way they are yanking away the barricades, making a way to the children.

All the fieldwork doctors and nurses that came here took this as our opportunity to go to those who are injured. I rush towards a wailing girl who looks about eight years old, giving her my coat since she is freezing cold. Doing a quick assessment of the girl I could only see patches of blood on her left leg. I fix it up by simply cleaning the wound and applying an antibiotic cream, then wrapping it up in a dressing.

Just right after I was helping the girl, I immediately hear the voice of my sister, shouting my name above the roar of the crowd.

"PRIM," Katniss repeatedly shouts.

I turn my head in the direction of her voice, our eyes instantly locking in place.

She is pushing through the crowd, trying to get to me.

"KATNISS."

My lips form my sisters name, shouting to her. But suddenly that's too late.

And that's when the parachutes go off.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Am I dead? Did that explosion really kill me? They're the questions I ask myself. All I know is that my eyes are sealed shut and they won't be opening anytime soon, no matter how hard I try to make them.

I don't know how long it has been since the explosion in the Capitol, which sent my mind to a place like this. Hours? Days? Months? Or even years? All of that I have absolutely no clue. More questions arise. Is the war finally over? Is The Hunger Games finally ending for good after seventy-five years of it tormenting our country?

Instantly all feeling of my body rushes back to me and I am greeted with searing pains over parts of my body. With a newfound piece of hope, I try to open my eyes, succeeding in being welcomed by a bright fluorescent white light filling the room.

I realise I'm in a hospital bed feeling as if my entire body is covered with bandages, connected to at least five machines to monitor my body. One of the machines suddenly beeps and I know from my time as a doctor in District 13 it would alert that the patient is awake.

Next to me in an uncomfortable looking chair is Katniss, looking as if she hasn't moved a muscle. She instantly sees that I'm awake, leaning over to hug me so tight, I nearly can't breathe for a split second.

"You barely survived the explosion Prim but with second and third degree burns covering most of your body. The doctors had to perform surgery on you so would have skin grafts to cover up all the third degree burns. But luckily you didn't get as many third degree burns compared to second degree burns though. They also say you would have scarring on most of your body for the rest of your life." Katniss says, her voice full of concern.

"When I carried you in here, at first glance the doctors didn't anticipate you surviving."

"Katniss-"I croak. She hands me a cup of water that was sitting on the bedside table on my right. I take a sip, finding that my throat feels much better than a few moments ago.

"Katniss how long have I been out for?" I ask.

Katniss takes a breath for a moment before answering my question. "You have only been out for about a day. That's only because when I rushed you here in my arms unconscious, the doctors immediately put you under surgery the very moment they saw the condition you were in. "

I hesitate before asking another question, just fearing the name if it's true. "Do you have any idea who sent those bombs?"

Katniss looks at me straight in the eyes, saying just two words as her answer with as much venom, hate and coldness she could gather possible.

"President Coin."

"She pretty much ordered me to my death," I say quietly, feeling a tear escape from my right eye.

"What do you mean that she pretty much ordered you to your death?" Katniss asks me softly, her eyes full of concern and worry.

"On the day that I was sent here, in the morning straight after Graphic Mining, it said on my schedule that I was to go to Command. I had no idea why I was needed there. When I entered the room, it was President Coin. She petty much went on about how I am going to be promoted to be a field work doctor, literally starting only a few minutes later because she heard a rumour that this event would pretty much happen," I recall the previous events to Katniss.

"But just at the very end, she had a smirk that looked as if she had nothing good up her sleeve."

"I'm just glad that you're alive Little Duck," is all Katniss says for a while. There is a moment of silence between the two of us before Katniss speaks again.

"I'm assuming that you would have more questions to ask me, so ask away," says Katniss encouragingly.

I ask her the two questions that have been nagging me the most; is the war finally over? Is The Hunger Games finally ending for good?

Katniss answers the first one happily with a yes. She tells me that she hopes The Hunger Games has ended for good, but is just unsure about that as there hasn't been any type of meeting organised to discuss it.

Exhaustion floods through my body, just begging to sleep. My eyes grow heavy and I know I am starting to fall asleep. The last time I know what's going on before I fall asleep for a while is Katniss kissing my forehead, whispering,

"Get some rest Prim, I love you Little Duck."

_**Once again don't forget to review/ comment and favourite/ vote. I hope you liked this one shot of Prim!**_


End file.
